In the past, label printers that issue labels to be attached on products are used in stores such as supermarkets. A label printer prints product information including the product name, the price, and other information on a label, and issues this label.
For example, under the condition that a product code is input, the label printer receives the newest product information on a product corresponding to the product code from a server device, and records the newest product information in a recording unit. Further, the label printer receives product information from the server device at predetermined timing, and records the product information in the recording unit. In other words, there is a time lag from update of the product information of the server device with the newest information to update of the product information recorded in the recording unit. Meanwhile, under the condition that the label printer is incapable of receiving product information from the server device, the label printer reads the product information recorded in the recording unit of the label printer. The label printer prints the read product information on a label. In other words, the product information printed on a label is sometimes not the newest product information.
However, the label printer does not inform an operator if the product information to be printed on a label is product information obtained from the server device or the recording unit. In other words, the operator who operates the label printer may not recognize if the product-information-to-be-printed is product information recorded in the recording unit of the label printer or received from the server device.